Canine Love
by Wolfie0103
Summary: Sequel - kinda - to Moon and Star. A few relationships secrets come out due to the influence of Firewhiskey. Expect fluff. SBRL and JPLE.


**Yes, this is related to my 'Moon and Star' fanfic, the sequel if you will. It's just before the Easter Holidays - in fact, the last bit is on the morning when they leave school for the holidays.**

 **Disclaimer: Wolfstar is my OTP.**

* * *

Sirius stretched. Morning light fell across his body, through his curtains, and he heard the sound of his friends snoring. Grinning to himself, he swung his legs out of his bed, and tiptoed over to Remus. They had been going out for a few months, now, and no one suspected a thing. Sirius smiled as he pulled back the curtains. The wiry, gangly werewolf was sprawled across his bed with the duvet half on, half off, and was snoring gently, his chest rising with each breath. The sight wasn't doing anything for Sirius' raging hormones. Quietly, he clambered into the bed with him. Remus stirred.

"Pads… what are-are-are you doing?" he yawned. Sirius gave him a debonair smile - or as debonair as he could get around Moony, the boy always made him go awkward and un-sauve.

"Cuddling you, what does it look like?" he replied. Remus glared at him in his half asleep state.

"What if the other boys see?"

"They won't - they're all out for the count."

"Mmkay." Remus snuggled further into Sirius' body, making Sirius blush all the way down to the tips of his toes, and Remus to send him a wolfish smirk. Then he began tickling him.

Remus had discovered Sirius was ticklish a few weeks ago, when they'd been snogging in a secret passageway, and Sirius had giggled because Remus had touched the 'sensitive spot'. Now Sirius couldn't get away from Remus' long fingers. He squirmed, and wriggled, desperately trying to keep quiet, but to no avail. He soon started giggling, which grew louder and louder. He gave one huge squirm, and fell off the bed, pulling Remus on top of him. They landed in an extremely suggestive position on the floor. What was worse, though, is that their antics awakened the other boys. James' voice floated down to them.

"Oi! Pads! Keep your attacking of Moony to yourself!" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at Remus, who had to bury his face in Sirius' chest to stop himself cackling. "Where are you, anyway?"

"Oooh! Prongs, come look!" Peter's face loomed over them. It was soon joined by James' gleeful one.

"Ha ha!" They both fell about laughing as Remus pushed himself up, his face as red as a tomato.

"Pads decided to sneak attack me to wake me up. It didn't work out." He said primly as he got his uniform and started to pull his pajamas off.

"Or was that all I wanted?" Sirius seductively declared, much to the hilarity of the other two. Unknown to them however, Sirius caught sight of the grin that graced Remus' delicately blushing face as he walked into the bathroom. He murmured, "Happy Birthday, Moony."

As soon as Remus came out the shower, towelling his hair, the three boys leapt on him and carried him to the bed. They took turns watching him, making sure he didn't stray from the area as they took turns showering. Whilst they did this, Remus got dressed. And finally, after Peter was fully washed and clothed, they chucked their presents at him.

"Open mine first, Moony!" James pleaded. Remus rolled his eyes, but started tearing off the wrapping paper. A book fell out, called _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_. Remus turned amazed eyes to James.

"How did you know I wanted this?"

James smiled sheepishly. "I may have mailed your parents."

"What is it?" Pete asked.

"It's the only book about werewolves that actually says they're not monsters. I've been looking for it for ages!"

He turned to the next present.

"This is mine, Moony!" Peter cried excitedly. Remus sniffed, and to his delight, smelled chocolate. A lot of it. In a rush, he tore open the wrapping paper, and to his obvious ecstasy, practically Honeydukes entire stock of chocolate related things fell out. Remus grinned.

"Yes! This is gonna last me a lifetime."

"Or a few months, you chocoholic!" Sirius nudged him, grinning.

His parents gave him some beautiful eagle-feather quills, Lily got him some Muggle books he'd taken an interest in and some more chocolate, and finally it was the last present.

"So, this will be yours, Sirius?" Remus looked up at his secret boyfriend, who was lightly blushing, and he nodded. The package was a square shape, and fairly thin. As Remus unravelled the wrapping paper, he raised an eyebrow at the plain black sketchpad, that had silver lettering across the front, saying '29 pages'. The others looked at Sirius with incredulity as well - it wasn't the most sensitive present. Remus didn't even like drawing. But the boy shook his head, blushing harder than ever.

"Open it." Remus did. The pages were full of incredible life-like sketches of him. Studying, in class, eating lunch, in the library. Remus just looked at them, mesmerised, until he got to the last two. The second had a drawing of Remus curled up in an armchair next to the Gryffindor fireplace, reading a book, the almost full moon gazing through a window. The last one was an image obviously in the Shrieking Shack. A stag was sleeping behind them, with a dozing rat on his head. A werewolf and a dog were sleeping in front. Remus felt his mouth drop open, and when he looked at the others, they were mirroring his expression. Sirius looked embarrassed.

"I had set up a camera in the Shrieking Shack originally - because I thought you might want to see what you actually look like transformed, and when you play with us - and I was looking through the video, and I paused it near the end, because of Quidditch practice or something, and when I looked back…" he took a breath, "The still was just so perfect."

"Mate, did you draw these?" James asked, astounded. Sirius started rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah. There's an image for every day of a lunar cycle." Sirius was knocked off his feet, as Remus flung himself at him and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you."

That evening, the Marauders arranged a party for Remus, and it was going full swing. Both Sirius and James were completely drunk, and partying around like nobody's business. Remus had decided he wanted to stay out of the limelight, but it was getting pretty difficult not to storm over and and stake a claim on Sirius when the number of girls coming up to him and giggling around him were ever increasing. Lily caught him at one of these times.

"Oh, don't worry. Even when Sirius is drunk, he's head over heels." Remus looked at her incredulously.

"How do you know he's gay? And how do you know we're - um, you know?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You two are so touchy feely, it's a wonder the whole school doesn't know by now. And for the gay thing… Sirius told me."

Remus was flabbergasted. "He told you!"

Lily looked like she was remembering a slightly incriminating memory. "Well… I caught him doodling SB + RL forever inside a heart, and I confronted him. He didn't really have a choice about it. And, as a matter of fact, I've got something I need to tell you-"

The drunken idiots known as Sirius and James had started an argument in the middle of the Common Room, probably over something trivial. Lily sighed in exasperation.

"You reckon we should break it up?"

"Yeah, before they break something. Like a bowl, or a nose." Remus winced, and walked over to the two friends. It quickly became clear what they were arguing about.

"Oh, you think you're so clever, just because you can say you've got nicer hair than me!"

"Ha! So the great James Potter admits the Black locks are better!"

Remus groaned. "Oh, not this again. Second time this week!" Lily snorted.

"Oh yeah? At least my incredible looks have lost me my virginity!" James roared at Sirius. Lily started to go paler, and Remus started to guess what her secret was.

"With who? Your mum?" Sirius asked disparagingly.

"NO! The love of my life, Lily Evans! You can't say better than that, can you?"

Everyone fell silent and stared at Lily, who was muttering, "It's not his fault, he's drunk. Don't hex him, Lily, he's gonna regret it when he gets the hangover."

However, Sirius wasn't done yet.

"Well, the joke's on you, Prongs, because I have been doing it with Moony! And guess how many times we've done it on your bed?"

Remus closed his eyes and winced. Brilliant.

"You didn't!" Sirius looked James straight in the eyes.

"Five times."

"PADFOOT! PRONGS! That's enough!" Remus intervened. "To bed, with both of you!" The two boys trailed upstairs, still bickering. Remus face palmed as soon as they were gone.

"What am I going to do with them…"

The next morning, Remus had made the resolution that he wasn't going to talk to either James or Sirius. He left them potion for their hangover, but that was it. He was calmly eating his breakfast with Lily, when a Howler landed on his breakfast plate. He looked at it suspiciously, until Lily nudged him.

"Get it over and done with, then." she mumbled. Remus opened it, and the voice of James Potter interrupted everyone's breakfast.

"TAKE US BACK, MOONY. WE'RE SO SO SO SORRY THAT YOU HAVE GOT TO LIVE THROUGH OUR UTTER SHAME AND EMBARRASSMENT-"

Sirius' voice interrupted him.

"QUIET, I'VE SOMETHING TO SAY TO MY BOYFRIEND." Remus rolled his eyes, and looked towards where the two Marauders were sitting, to surprisingly find them looking at the Howler in embarrassment. Lily giggled.

"I think they were still drunk when they wrote this." The Howler finally started yelling again.

"MOONY, I APOLOGISE FOR MY IRRATIONAL BEHAVIOUR! I'VE NOW GOT TO RAISE OUR NEWBORN SON WITH JAMES! OUR CHILD NEEDS HIS SECOND FATHER! PLEASE, RETURN YOURSELF AND YOUR SWEET ASS TO US! WE MISS YOU!

"LILY, DARLING, PLEASE TALK TO ME AGAIN! I CANNOT BEAR TO SEE MY HOPES AND DREAMS CRUSHED BECAUSE I WAS DRUNK! WE ARE BOTH IDIOTS, OUR DARLING LOVES, AND WE REGRET ANYTHING WE SAID TO MAKE YOU ANGRY WITH US! PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

The Howler crumbled to ash, and the two Marauders started to make their way over.

"Sorry for the Howler. We are idiots, and bastards, and you have every right to break up with us." They chorused, looking distinctly abashed. Lily smiled.

"I thought it was cute. A good way to leave for Christmas." She stood up,and pecked James on the cheek. He looked shellshocked, like he didn't expect her to forgive him so quickly. She pulled him out of the Great Hall, to much cheering. Remus turned to Sirius, who was looking very sorry for himself.

"I don't mind, idiot." Remus told him, and Sirius' face split into the biggest grin Remus had ever seen. Then he turned to the school.

"Remember kids!" He bellowed. "It's not too late to become a raging homosexual!" Then he dipped Remus and kissed him. Fire flooded through his veins and he hungrily kissed Sirius back, oblivious to the cheering that was sweeping through the Great Hall. However, he was very much aware about Sirius' soft hair tickling his neck, or the fact that both of them could feel that the other was very much aroused. Remus just focused on Sirius, his wonderful Sirius, possibly getting himself ostracized from the WIzarding community, and not caring. Next thing Remus knew, he was inside a broom closet with Sirius, who was unbuttoning his shirt, grinning crazily.

"I think an extra birthday present is in order."

Remus smirked wolfishly.

"Well, I do need to punish you for the Howler."

Sirius' eyes widened as Remus chuckled softly and pulled him closer. They emerged from the closet later, looking flushed and mussed up, but distinctly pleased. And Remus knew that it had been his best birthday ever.


End file.
